In Game Rules
Server Rules 'Gameplay Rules' *'No Bullying' :: We try to cater to a range of players of different ages and backgrounds. Players purposely offending others, or trying to drive others from the server, will not be tolerated. *'We Are A Roleplaying Server, Please Act Accordingly' :: No meta-gaming! Please read our section on meta-gaming in the role-playing guide for more information. :: Saying out-of-character information in an in-character channel, or similar, may be ignored if it's not too serious, but anything game-changing will result in reprimands. : Mob grinders, automated farms, floating builds, pixel art, 'nerdpoles' and other innapropriate, illogical and theme-breaking builds are not allowed and may result in a ban. :: :: :: :: Any purposeful attempts to use game mechanics in order to cheat; cobble farms, obsidian farms, mass-production of animals, will not be tolerated. :: :: :: :: Ladders can be built to reach taller places, but must not exceed 5 blocks in height. They must also be placed on firm ground. :: This include digging 1x2 tunnels in order to mine for resources, or in order to travel to places. If you wish to mine, or harvest resources, the character must have reason to do so and must put the effort and time into creating a way to harvest; e.g. building a nice-looking mine. Storytellers may then generate resources for that player. :: With regards to tunnels for minecarts, unless they are used in a way that makes sense, they will not be allowed. We prefer you build overland roads, pathways or even waterways in order to travel to places. :: Any builds that are found breaking these rules will be given a chance to be re-built and, if not done so, will be destroyed. *'We Are A Predominantly PVE Server' :: We encourage a more team-work based atmosphere between players and between races, against larger foes. Every so often circumstances will arise that PVP will happen. :: As long as there is enough role-playing evidence to justify an attack on another player it will be allowed. If you just attack someone out of the blue with no reason, it will be retconned. :: If you do attack another player, please give them the courtesy of a warning via speech, or an emote. Not doing so, or 'suprise attacks' may be retconned. *'Character Deaths Are Permanent' :: If your character dies, you must roll a new one, unless told otherwise by a Storyteller. :: If you die within a populated area, or there are players about, they may choose to help you and save your life. Doing so will result in injuries that may be temporary, or permanent, but must be role-played regardless. :: For the current world, if you die in town this will not count as a permanent death, as the town is counted as a 'safe' place. :: Deaths in special events are often 'temporary', but make sure to check with a Storyteller before hand! :: When a character dies, they will leave a death chest. Do not take their items until it is deemed they have died a permanent death. Even then, if you steal without other character's permissions (they may want to inter some armour, or look through some books on the deceased) you may incur their displeasure. *'Keep It PG-13' :: Depictions of graphic violence, torture or role-play of a sexual nature are not tolerated. However, we encourage you to use your imagination and keep it tasteful. *'Griefing And Stealing' :: Stealing another player's belongings, causing destruction to a player's property, or needless destruction of the world, without proper role-playing or motivation, will not be tolerated and may result in a ban. :: If you wish to steal from a player, please contact a Storyteller to ask if it is OK. If you do steal minor items that no one will miss, please leave a sign to at leave a 'clue' as to your race, or your character; Dwarven beard hairs may appear around the chest, whilst a character with a flair for engineering might leave oily fingerprints. :: Do not grief another player's builds without their permission. :: Weak blocks, such as glass panes and wooden doors, may be destroyed but clues as to the identify of whoever broke it must be left. Larger damages, such as TNT explosions or removing larger parts of builds, must be given permission by a Storyteller. :: This extends to animals owned by players. :: 'Rules On Mechanics' *'On Hoards And Locks' :: If you wish to build a safe, locked room, you must use redstone to build a functioning lock. This can be a simple piston door, or a more complex key-lock system. If your character (or yourself) is woefully inept at redstone, seek the help of a character who would be able to help. :: You are allowed to hide chests under sand, gravel, dirt and normal clay. Any other block, such as wood, stone or metal, must have redstone wiring in order to reveal it. :: If you keep enough riches to feed the entire population, or have any important plot-related items, please let a Storyteller know where you are keeping them. In the event of your death, we do not want to have to re-create items, or lose valuable resources. *'Custom Items' :: Any profession can be played on the server, as long as it fits in with the theme of the world. With the right role-playing, knowledge and trial-and-error research, a character can create objects not available with normal crafting, with the help of a Storyteller. Please refer to our pages on Grand Artifice, High Alchemy and Magic to read about the preferred way of going about this. :: Custom items will often have coloured names. If you wish to repair a custom item, you must see a character with the skills and know-how in order to repair it via a Storyteller. If you repair it mechanically, via an anvil, the name will revert back to its original formatting and will be spotted by a Storyteller. This may result in a reprimand or, in extreme cases, a ban. *'Item Creation' :: In the past, races have been limited to what they can create. In the current world, this is not the case. For example, a smith of any race can work any metal, including adamant, alchemy is no longer limited to humans and you may even see a kobold magician every now and then. :: Certain races are, however, more skilled than others when it comes to creating these items. With the use of either Grand Artifice, High Alchemy, Magic, or Taming, a character of a certain race will be able to create things that other races can not. A Dwarven smith will be able to upgrade the base stats of a armour and weapons, an Elf will be able to enchant higher than the levels allowed via an enchanting table, a Human will be able to brew potions with custom effects and a Kobold will be able to tame special animal companions. :: In order to do this, the character must show enough determination, knowledge, research and experiments in order to achieve their goal. Real-life knowledge in a skill is beneficial, but rarely required. *'On Fey Moods' :: The 'fey mood' is a concept borrowed from the game 'Dwarf Fortress'; a major source of inspiration for the server. At random times, determined by a Storyteller, a player may fall into a fey mood, in which they focus on creating an item, or improving a build or any other choice given by a Storyteller. :: The player must retreat to the nearest workshop and continually yell for ingredients, building materials and otherwise, which will be told to them by the Storyteller. If they are successfull in gathering everything within a certain amount of time, they will create an 'Artifact'. :: Artifacts are objects of the highest quality, with the actual skill of the character not really mattering, however a smith character will often create something out of metal, etc. *'On Diamonds' :: Diamonds and diamond ores have been changed within this world. Diamonds instead signify 'adamant'; the strongest material known to any of the races. Diamond ores will drop quartz when mined and actual adamant will be given out in events by the Storytellers. Category:Player Guides